Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
|artist = |year = 1982 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Alternate) |dg = / (Classic) (Alternate) |mashup = Only available on Wii U |alt = Alternate/Wrestler version (Not available on Just Dance Wii U) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |mc = JD4 Bright Red (Classic) JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Purple 2B: Violet |pc = / (Classic) (Alternate) |gc = / (Classic) /Deep Koamaru (Beta) (Alternate) |lc = Orange (JD4 All) Light Blue (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 92 (Classic) 138 (Alternate) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = TakeMyEyesOff (JD4) CantTakeMyEyes (NOW) |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Alternate/Wrestler version Mehdi Kerkouche |kcal = 13 |dura = 3:49}}"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by ( version is used) is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coaches are two girls. 'P1' P1 has a pink fringe dress cuffed around the neck, a pink banged bob haircut, and knee-high blue leather boots. 'P2' P2 has a yellow spaghetti-strap fringe dress, a yellow bob haircut, and pink platform shoes. Canttakemyeyes coach 1 big.png|P1 Canttakemyeyes coach 2 big.png|P2 Wrestler Version The coach is basically P1 from The Final Countdown. He retains his purple suit and fighter mask. Unlike his performance in his debut, he wears his purple cape for the entirety of the routine and his glove is cyan instead of black. He has a yellow outline. Background Classic Some colorful floating dots that bounce around. There are also lights that flash from the floor and a light in the ceiling. Those lights flash red, green, and blue. Alternate The shape and style from the background in The Final Countdown. It has some of the floor lights from the original one. Mashup Can't Take My Eyes Off You has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Marcia Baila'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Marcia Balia'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Marcia Baila'' Gold Moves Classic There is only 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine. Note that the gold move is done from right to left (P2 to P1): Gold Move: P2, bring your arms towards P1. P1, throw your arms to grab P2's arms. CantTakeMyEyesGM.png|Gold Move Can'tTakeMyEyesGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Alternate There are''' 2 Gold Moves''' in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms in a big circle. Canttakemyeyesalt Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Canttakemyeyesalt Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Appearances in Mashups ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F) * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Wrestler Version * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Flashdance ... What A Feeling * Gentleman * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Love You Like A Love Song * Moskau * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Appearances in Playlists Can't Take My Eyes Off You is featured in the following playlists: Classic ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs A-E * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Duets * Just Dance 4 * Unlimited A-E Wrestler Version ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs A-E * Solos ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 4 * Solos * Unlimited A-E Captions The Alternate dancer of Can’t Take My Eyes Off You appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler’s Skip * Wrestler’s Stroll * Wrestler’s Walk Trivia * P1’s glove is cyan in the routine. However, on the menu, it is shown to be green. ** Additionally, both coaches have a fire red outline in the menu icon, the cover, and the Coach Selection Menu, but their outline color is actually blue. * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’s menu square is different on later games. * The Mashup features only seven different dancers. The only male dancer in it is the alternate dancer for the same song. ** Also, this is one of the three Mashups in the game with only one dancer from a routine, along with Maneater and Oops!...I Did It Again. * This is the seventh cover made by an artist who is not affiliated with Ubisoft Studios, after Louie Louie, Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Jump (For My Love), and Beautiful Liar. It is followed by Never Can Say Goodbye and Ievan Polkka. * In , the lyric "weak" from "The thought of you leaves me weak" does not get completely highlighted. This was fixed in the song s later appearances. * In the February teaser, the Alternate routine is shown as Wrestler Version''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1trRJHdMkk. ** However, it appears simply as ''ALTERNATE on the menu. *** In the Just Dance World Cup/2016 list of songs for the Final Day, the Alternate is named Catch Version. ** Also, completing the routine will unlock the old version of The Final Countdown’s avatar. * In the menu, the Classic and the Wrestler routines have different preview audios: the Classic version plays the first chorus, while the Alternate plays the second verse. * In a pilot for the Cartoon Network TV series We Bare Bears, the three main characters are seen playing something similar to . The coaches on the screen look exactly like the ones from this routine.https://youtu.be/F118YYgKzZQ?t=177 * In , the Alternate's album coach is affected by a glitch: the coach is not chroma keyed and he is surrounded by a white square. ** Additionally, the Classic routine does not appear in the playlist via for . Gallery Game Files CantEyesJD4Square.png |''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' canttakemyeyes.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') Canttakemyeyesalt.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate/Wrestler Version) canttakemyeyes_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 4 album coach CanttakemyeyesU_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance Wii U/''Just Dance Unlimited'' cover CanttakemyeyesALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Wrestler Version's album coach canttakemyeyes_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover canttakemyeyesalt_cover@2x.jpg|Wrestler Version's Just Dance Now cover 69p2yay!!.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar on Just Dance 2014 70log.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on Just Dance 2014 69.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20069.png|Classic (P2)'s golden avatar 30069.png|Classic (P2)'s diamond avatar 70.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on Just Dance 2015/''Unlimited/''Now 20070.png|Wrestler Version's golden avatar 30070.png|Wrestler Version's diamond avatar Canttakemyeyes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Canttakemyeyesalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Wrestler Version) In-Game Screenshots EyesOffinactive.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' on the Just Dance 4 menu (Wii U) EyesOffactive.png|Classic's Just Dance 4 cover (Wii U) Canttakemyeyes jd4 xbox360 menu.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' on the Just Dance 4 menu (Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyesalt jd4 xbox360 menu.png|Wrestler Version on the menu (Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyesalt jd4 xbox360 coachmenu.png|Wrestler Version's coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyes menu.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' on the menu (2017) Canttakemyeyes load.png|Classic's loading screen Canttakemyeyesalt load.png|Wrestler Version's loading screen Canttakemyeyes coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Canttakemyeyesalt coachmenu.png|Wrestler Version's coach selection screen Others Canttakemyeyes p2 comp.png|P2's appearance in the Fine China background Canttakemyeyesalt jdu menu glitch.jpg|Album coach glitch on Just Dance Unlimited Videos Official Audio Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You Teasers Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 4 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance Wii U Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance Now Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2016 Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2017 Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2018 'Alternate' Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance 4 Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance Now Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance 2016 Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance 2017 'Mashup' Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Can't Take My Eyes Off You NO GUI Just Dance Unlimited - Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) Just Dance 4 Extract - Can't Take My Eyes Off You Just Dance 4 Extract Can't Take My Eyes Off You 1 Just Dance 4 Extract Can't Take My Eyes Off You 2 Just Dance 4 Extract Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) References Site Navigation de:Can't Take My Eyes Off You es:Can’t Take My Eyes Off You Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered